Deep Crimson Roses
by himabindu97
Summary: 'He knew that today that person would be present because it is a special day to that person. This day is the only thing that is connecting that person to this world since this world is the remainder of what that person has lost...'


**It's been a while since I last wrote something. I joined college and I have been very busy lately. So here it is! Please review.**

* * *

Snow lay thick on the ground in the cemetery where the late loved ones are laid to rest enveloped in the warmth of the earth. Many tombstones engraved with the names of the people who once lived and saw this cruel but beautiful world in their own different ways lay silently buried in the snow. Some of the stones forgotten for quite a while, the names on them lost in time and some of the stones still holding the souls of the ones sleeping warmly in their wombs.

A tall Chinese man started towards a familiar looking cherry blossom tree in the cemetery, which was no longer in bloom, its long aged branches covered in snow. He held two bouquets of tender deep crimson roses, one having 16 roses and the other 17.

Every single month, for the past 10 years, whenever he would set his foot in the cemetery his heart would be filled with nothing but emptiness and sorrow. On this very day, 10 years ago, the incident which took place shattered everybody's heart. After a while everybody moved on with their respective lives with a gaping hole in their hearts. But there was a single person whose heart was completely broken. That person never stopped mourning and never stopped loving.

Lin held the roses closer to his chest as he neared the tree where his loved ones were resting. He knew that today that person would be present because it is a special day to that person. This day is the only thing that is connecting that person to this world since this world is the remainder of what that person has lost.

Under the old, snow covered tree, stood that person in black, facing two gravestones. Seeing that person after 10 years, it caused him endless pain and sorrow even though he stopped mourning a few years ago. He often wondered what that person would be going through when visiting the cemetery every year. Every year on this very day he would find roses on the graves. He came to a halt a few feet away from that person. Two bouquets of deep crimson roses, just like his having 16 and 17 roses respectively rested on the two graves. The only difference was that they were in full bloom. Lin took a deep breath and called out to that person.

"Mai," Lin felt his deep voice slightly crack. The brunette, now in her late twenties, turned around to look at Lin. Her eyes didn't have that light anymore like back when the SPR was running. They became quite unreadable. She still smiled; the smile was like a warm blanket for the coldness of the winter.

Mai looked at Lin and smiled. She knew it pained him to see her and what he would be reminded of when he tried so hard to move on, after all, his friend and boss died because of her. She turned back to face the two graves.

The names Eugene and Oliver Davis were engraved on the stones in big bold letters.

"It's been 10 years Lin," Mai said. Lin walked forward to stand beside her. He bent down to lay his own roses on the graves.

"It's been 10 years," he repeated. Lin stood up. He just wanted to ask that one question. This was torture and he knew it.

"Isn't it painful? Why do you come here every year just to torture yourself Mai? Why did you disappear? We have been searching for you all these years," Lin demanded answers. He needed to know. Mai just smiled gently at him like he was kid demanding candy.

"I thought that I loved Gene after Naru asked me that question. I was so ashamed of myself, I couldn't face him. I hurt him terribly Lin; because he loved me. From the very start, he loved me. And I loved him too. I realized it after I lost him. Gene and Naru always wanted to see me smile. I have been so close to them in these years and yet so far. I could never tell him I loved him," Mai completed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lin grabbed her arm.

"Come back to us Mai. Heal yourself. Everyone is waiting for you. Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, John...Don't do this to yourself." Lin shook her like a doll. Mai just smiled.

"I can't Lin. A lot can happen in 10 years Lin, 10 years is a long time," Mai replied and placed her cold palm on Lin's cheek.

 _"I love you Naru." Mai blurted out. She couldn't even look into his eyes. Naru remained silent for quite a while. It seemed like ever before he spoke._

 _"Me or Gene?" Naru asked; his face devoid of any emotion. Mai looked up at him with wide eyes. She realized her mistake. It was Gene she loved. The smiles he gave her, the way he guided her. But why is it that her heart skipped a beat whenever Naru smiled at her. Why is it that her skin tingled whenever Naru touched her. Mai started to cry. She was truly a terrible person._

 _"I'm sorry N-Naru, I-I'm..." she continued to sob._

 _"Mai, its ok..." Naru tried to comfort her gently. But he really had to tell her. He knelt down before her and took her hand into his._

 _"Mai, I love you." Mai stopped crying abruptly and stared at him in shock. Naru wiped away her tears and kissed her on her forehead. He stood up and walked away. Mai couldn't tell the difference between dream and reality anymore. She felt lost and happy at the same time. She needed to talk to him and right now, before it was too late. She stood up and ran from the woods to the road. On the other side of the road, leaning on the railing was Naru looking into the lake while the divers searched for his brother. He wished he could forget the whole thing and return back to England._

 _"NARU!" Mai called him from the other side of the road. Naru turned around. His breath caught in his throat. A red sports car was speeding this way. It was that very same car..._

 _"MAI, DON'T!" Mai's vision went black. The next thing she knew was that she woke up in a hospital a week later in the Intensive Care Unit. She knew something was off in everybody's behavior. In another week she was at the church for a funeral. Luella, Oliver's mother, wheeled Mai towards the caskets. One closed and another open._

 _He looked so very peaceful Mai thought. He always did whenever he was asleep. And now he will be sleeping forever. How can she cry in front of the woman who lost both of her sons? How can she cry in front of a father who has to bury his sons? They were laid to rest in Japan for her sake. Luella gave her a picture of young Gene and Oliver. Both were so similar and yet so different. And she loved who? She loved them both, but she would have given her everything to Oliver. Her narcissist._

 _Mai leaned against the railing, and looked into the lake._

 _"I will always love you Naru," she whispered._

Lin came out of his trance with a gasp and held his chest for air, breathing heavily. There was no Mai around. On Naru's grave was a picture of the twins and a key; Mai's good luck charm. She was never here from the start and yet there lying on the two graves were the deep crimson roses in full bloom. There was a third grave a few feet away from that of the twins.

"MAI TANIYAMA" was engraved on the stone.


End file.
